


They'll Comprehend

by jintrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bunny Hybrid Do Kyungsoo, Hybrids, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Wolf Hybrid Kim Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintrix/pseuds/jintrix
Summary: Bunny Kyungsoo and Wolf Jongin has a secret that they are not really worried about. It's not really a secret until everyone comprehends it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 77





	They'll Comprehend

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whines as Jongin peppers him with kisses on his face and neck inside the library at the far corner near the Classic Literature section. They just excused themselves from their group pf friends earlier right after they finished their food in the cafeteria to be able to be alone and do things that they can’t do out in the open. Like sucking each other’s faces for example.

Jongin doesn’t stop his ministrations as he pulls his bunny boyfriend closer to his with his tight grip around the petite waist. “I can’t stop kissing you. Just how to stop Kyungsoo?” He breathes on his skin and Kyungsoo is having tingling sensations from the pit of his stomach, yet he surrenders to his wolf hybrid boyfriend.

“H-Hybrids will see us,” Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he knows Jongin is sucking his skin on his clavicle. He softly whimpers once Jongin detaches his mouth from Kyungsoo’s pale neck.

“They won’t and there are only a few of us here,” Jongin connects his lips on Kyungsoo’s plump ones and coaxes him to open up his lips so he can dive his tongue in the sweet and wet cavern of his.

Kyungsoo kisses back with equal fervor, but Jongin wrestles his tongue in domination as he embraces Kyungsoo’s torso. A breathy moan slips out from his lips, but soon as that happens, Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates repeatedly inside his pocket so he pulls out from the kiss earning a disgruntled whine from the wolf hybrid.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” A pout forms on Jongin’s lips as he watches his boyfriend pull out his phone from his pocket. He glares at the phone that interrupted their sexy times which is a rarity.

Kyungsoo furrows his brows as his eyes scanned from left to right as he reads whatever message is indicated on the phone. “Sehun needs me.”

“What?!” Jongin whisper shouts and the chair scrapes on the tiled floor as Kyungsoo bolts up ready to go with swollen and slicked lips.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are directed on his phone before he turns to face Jongin, “He’s looking for me so...”

“Babe, just stay here and tell him we’re busy studying.” Jongin suggests, his hand encircling around Kyungsoo’s waist and he looks up to his boyfriend in upright position with puppy eyes.

“Jongin, we’ve been telling that excuse for how many days now. Sehun for sure is very suspicious of us now since he knows you all too well that you don’t study at all in the library.” says Kyungsoo in defence and Jongin childishly stomps his feet on the floor, groaning in protest.

“Fine. Go ahead and later I’ll visit your house okay?” The wolf hybrid surrenders and loosely unwinds his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, contemplative, “But Sehun will visit at home too.”

Jongin seethes. “Why?”

“Today should be our quality bestfriend time.”

Jongin slams his forehead on the table in defeat.

=*=

“Jongin is clinging to you too much.” Sehun says bluntly, not that he’s jealous, but because he’s very observant. He sips his mug of hot chocolate right in-front of Kyungsoo who doesn’t meet his eyes, fingers wrapped around the mug. “So what can you say about it? He’s being clingy and touchy right? Aren’t you bothered or disturbed?”

Kyungsoo slightly meets Sehun’s eye contact, but he turns away, sipping his hot chocolate before he speaks, “I-I’m used to it so I don’t mind at all.”

Sighing, “Well, Jongin is naturally like that anyway. He’s like that to me before too. But he’s not tailing me behind like a puppy always.”

A blush lightly creeps on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, “Is he like a puppy whenever we’re together?”

Sehun straightens on his seat and leans on the table, nodding. “Yup and he has this fascinated sparkling eyes always whenever he looks like you and he doesn’t seem can’t take away his eyes off you.”

Lightly chuckling, Kyungsoo says sheepishly, “Why do you see much of it?”

“I’m observing him always. He’s my bestfriend and yet you two became closer in a blink of an eye and I’m very suspicious of him.”

Kyungsoo’s ears twitch from this, but he tries to handle the feeling he feels which is elation to know what people sees in him and Jongin together, but nervous as well to be find out that he and Jongin are actually dating.

“He’s just like that Sehun. Don’t worry. He’s a good friend of mine too.” Kyungsoo defends his secret boyfriend from his bestfriend and gets off from his seat to bring out the carrot cake he made earlier that morning.

“I know, but if he does something tell me Kyungsoo.”

“You’re still too over protective of me. I can handle myself. You don’t need to worry at all.” _And besides, Jongin and I love each other._

The fridge is shut close. “So you want some carrot cake?”

=*=

The first time Kyungsoo had sex with Jongin was out of sheer boredom. They were alone in Kyungsoo’s house that time where his parents are out in town to do some business and Jongin just brought up about sex and Kyungsoo suggesting that they should try it. Of course, Jongin wasn’t able to resist because he had been dreaming about touching Kyungsoo someday and it was too good to be true that Kyungsoo suggested them to try it so they tried.

Driven with curiosity and lust, Kyungsoo didn’t deny that he enjoyed doing it with Jongin. After their first time, it was followed with more sexual adventures to sate their needs.

Now, they are on it again. Kyungsoo’s naked body is sprawled on his bed and Jongin’s bronze skin is at its display above him as he rocks his hips back and forth, his engorged cock buried in the bunny hybrid’s pink and tight hole.

Kyungsoo elicits a long moan like a dying whale as Jongin presses his tip on his prostate repeatedly and Kyungsoo rakes his nails on bronze skin for purchase.

The headboard of the bed bumps onto the wall creating thump sounds while the bed creaks from Jongin’s violent thrusts.

“Today,” Jongin speaks breathily, face scrunched in pleasure, “—I declare this day our quality time together.” He says and Kyungsoo moans in response, pupils blown out from the immense pleasure wracking throughout his body.

Kyungsoo’s leaking cock is sandwiched between them and it weeps as Jongin pounds in him deeper and faster, causing him to writhe violently on bed.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo closes his eyes shut tightly as ropes of white cum pour out to his chest sliding down to his belly.

Huffing as he runs out of breath, Kyungsoo calls out, “Jongin! Ah!” He still screams, hypersensitive, yet Jongin soon spills his load inside Kyungsoo’s tightening walls milking him to completion.

A groan escapes from his throat, his pleasured face etched on Kyungsoo’s mind. Jongin removes himself off Kyungsoo and slides beside him regulating his breath back. His chest heaves up and down.

Kyungsoo’s ears are drooping and he attaches his arm around Jongin’s torso and smiles. “Jongin, everyday can be our quality time.”

Jongin turns to face him and kisses his cheek. “I think Sehun can already see that I like you.”

“He does. When do we tell him about us?”

The wolf hybrid holds Kyungsoo back, tangling arms and legs with the other. “He’ll comprehend.”

Too tired to talk about Sehun and Sehun’s tendency of keen observation, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and rests his head on the wolf’s chest falling asleep.

Jongin follows after, not really bothered or worried that Sehun will find out about them soon.


End file.
